


Drunk

by LokiLover84



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only Because Jiyong Is Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jiyong is drunk so Taeyang comes to help him get home. Of course, that's not the only help he wants from his hyung...





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my god. Sorry, but I have to vent. This story drove me crazy because I kept trying to make Jiyong into Jiyoung, (am I thinking of Jinyoung from GOT7?! I may never know...) and Taeyang into Taehyung. (WTF brain, this is not a BB/BTS crossover!!) 
> 
> Anyway, yea, that being said, enjoy! :)

“GD.”

 

Jiyong glanced up at the vague silhouette hovering above him and grinned. 

 

“Tae! What are you doing here?”

 

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. 

 

“I came to get you, you idiot. Don’t you remember texting me earlier? You asked for help getting home. And from the looks of things, you need it.”

 

Jiyong cocked his head and tried to think. Had he sent Taeyang texts earlier? He’d had a lot to drink, but it was entirely possible that his less drunk self had had the foresight to make sure he’d make it home in one piece. 

 

Of course, there was one way to find out. 

 

Jiyong downs the last of his soju, shivering a bit as it goes down, then slides from the booth where he’s been drinking steadily for who knows how long now and stands, unsure as a young colt on his feet. He reaches for his back pocket, body turning as he does so, in a misplaced effort to reach the electronic. The end result is a slow imitation of a pirouette that makes Taeyang laugh. Jiyong shoots him an annoyed glance. 

 

“C’mon, hyung, help me! I’m too drunk to reach my phone.”

 

The older man sighs. 

 

“What do you need it for?”

 

Jiyong whines as he struggles to control his body and answer his hyung at the same time. 

 

“I have to text you that I need help getting home!”

 

The older man groans. 

 

“Jiyong. I’m already here. C’mon, let’s go.”

 

Jiyong stops trying to grab his phone and blinks slowly at the older man. 

 

“Yea, ok. That sounds good. Can you carry me?”

 

Taeyang raises a brow at Jiyoung, but the younger man knows Taeyang could rarely refuse him anything, so he raises his arms and makes grabby hands. To his glee, Taeyang turns, presenting his back to the younger man, and Jiyong climbs on, giggling softly in Taeyang’s ear when the older man hooks his arms under Jiyong’s ass, shifting the younger man a bit until he’s confident he can carry Jiyong home. 

 

It’s not until he’s halfway back to Jiyong’s apartment that Taeyang runs into trouble. Jiyong is normally a loud, sweet drunk, overly affectionate, but not a menace. Then there are times when alcohol strips away every inhibition he has and it leaves Jiyong whiney, wriggly and  _ needy.  _

 

And that’s apparently exactly what Taeyang is going to have to deal with tonight. It starts with Jiyong huffing lightly into his ear, his chin resting lightly on Taeyang’s shoulder. Then Jiyong shifts, just a little, forcing Taeyang to adjust his hands so that he’s gripping Jiyong’s ass. He knows the younger man thinks he’s being subtle, so Taeyang doesn’t say anything. Not, at least, until Jiyong’s ass flexes in his grip, and he ruts just a little against Taeyang’s back. The older man can feel how Jiyong is already half hard, and he picks up the pace just a little, determined to make it the last couple of blocks back to Jiyong’s apartment before the younger man falls completely apart. 

 

He almost makes it. At least, they’re inside the building before Jiyong wriggles his way free from Taeyang’s hold, pressing his front completely against his hyung’s back as he lands on his feet. The older man sighs, turning to face his dongsaeng. 

 

“Jiyong. Let’s go up to your apartment.”

 

The younger man frowns, his bottom lip coming out just a bit. 

 

“But...I don’t want to wait.”

 

Taeyang pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Jiyong. I know what you need, but we are  _ not  _ starting anything until we get upstairs.”

 

Jiyong pouts but reaches out to Taeyang, who takes his hand with a smile and tugs Jiyong along as he heads for the elevator bank. 

 

Once the silver doors close behind them, shutting the two off from the rest of the world, alone in a slowly rising box, Jiyong steps up his game. He wraps his arms around Taeyang, backing the older man against the wall, placing little nips along the column of his throat before raising his head to look Taeyang in the eye. 

 

“Hyung...Kiss?”

 

Taeyang groaned as he brought his hands up to fist in the silky strands of Jiyong’s hair as he pressed his lips to those of the younger man. Jiyong moaned, opening his mouth to his hyung, and Taeyang licked into Jiyong’s mouth, taking advantage of Jiyong’s distraction to back the younger man across the lift and into the opposite wall. Jiyong groaned rolling his hips shamelessly into the older man, seeking friction as the kiss continued. 

 

Taeyang could feel how hard Jiyong was as the younger man pushed his groin into Taeyang’s thigh, and he broke the kiss with a sigh. He pressed his forehead to Jiyong’s, looking deep into the younger man’s blown eyes. At that moment, the elevator dinged as the doors slid open. 

 

Taeyang usually prided himself on his self-control, but as he and Jiyong made their way down the hall to Jiyong’s apartment, he felt that control slipping away. Jiyong was handsy, trailing feather-light touches down Taeyang’s side, skimming across the skin just under the hem of his shirt, while his teeth and lips bit and sucked at any bare spot he could reach. By the time they made it inside, Taeyang was half hard, and Jiyong was whining, soft  _ pleases  _ dropping from his lips. 

 

“Fuck it.”

 

Taeyang slipped off his shoes, lips curving as he watched Jiyong struggle to do the same, doing a little dance of victory when he finally succeeded. Taeyang held his arms out to the younger man, and Jiyong stepped into his embrace. 

 

“I love you, Jiyong.”

 

The younger man snuggled up to him, burying his face in the older man’s chest. 

 

“I love you too, hyung.”

 

They stood for a long moment, just holding each other, until Taeyang pulled back far enough to look the younger man in the face. 

 

“You still want to continue?”

 

Jiyong dropped a slow wink, biting his lip as his hands slid to Taeyang’s ass, pulling the older man flush against him. 

 

“What do you think?”

 

Taeyang groaned. 

 

“Ok, bedroom.”

 

Somehow, they made it from the front door to the bedroom, where Jiyong collapsed onto the bed, pulling Taeyang down on top of him. 

 

“Taeyang, please.”

 

The older man ran his hands soothingly down Jiyong’s sides, working the hem of his shirt up until he could span his fingers over the younger man’s ribs. The skin under his fingertips was soft and smooth and warm, and he wanted to feel more. He climbed off of Jiyong, and the younger man whimpered at the loss of Taeyang’s heat blanketing him. Reaching out, Taeyang grabbed Jiyong’s upper arms and tugged him off the bed and onto his feet, sitting down on the edge and spreading his legs to bracket Jiyong’s. 

 

“Strip for me, baby. Let me see you put that dancer’s body to good use.”

 

And Jiyong may be drunk but his body has enough muscle memory that he’s able to shed his clothing and look halfway sexy doing it. Of course, Taeyang would find it sexy at this point even if Jiyong hadn’t put any more effort into it than simply getting out of the pants and shirt. As it was, however, there were little wriggles and an amazingly steady half turn when the younger man worked the denim of his jeans down his thighs, which put Taeyang level with the curve of the younger man’s ass. When Jiyong turned back around, fully naked, it was to find Taeyang reclining on his elbows, eyes hooded as he raked his gaze down Jiyong’s slender frame. Jiyong smiled playfully. 

 

“See something you like,  _ hyung?” _

 

Taeyang growled. 

 

“You know I do.”

 

He pushed himself up until he was standing before Jiyong and yanked his own clothing off. It was mechanical and straightforward, rather than the cute effort Jiyong had put into it, but the end result was the same, and Jiyong swallowed hard when Taeyang kicked his own pants away, leaving him bare before the younger man’s gaze. 

 

Taeyang slid back onto the bed, rearranging himself until he was laying comfortably, then reaching for Jiyong, who scrambled to straddle the older man’s hips. Taeyang locked his hands behind Jiyong’s neck, drawing the younger man into another kiss, before his fingers slid down Jiyong’s sides and around to his pecs, running the pads of his thumbs over Jiyong’s nipples, which he knew were sensitive. Jiyong broke away from the kiss, whimpering softly. 

 

“T-Taeyang, don’t tease me.”

 

The older man smirked. 

 

“Then maybe I should keep my hands to myself, and let you do all the work.”

 

His hands fell to his sides, and Jiyong whined. 

 

“Hyung, please. Please?”

 

When Taeyang doesn’t move, Jiyong crosses his arms over his chest and clenches his jaw, considering for a moment. 

 

“Fine. You just lay there and I  _ will  _ do all the work.”

 

Taeyang was only teasing, but he relaxes, waiting to see what Jiyong will do. 

 

The younger man shifts until he can lean far enough to reach the bedside table, grabbing the tune of lube from the drawer. Taeyang watches as he pops the cap, squeezing a generous amount of liquid onto his hand. He flicks the lube closed and tossed it to the opposite side of the bed, before reaching around his hip and running a finger around the rim of his entrance. He sighs as he prods at the ring of muscle before sliding his finger in up to the first knuckle. Taeyang’s eyes go dark as he imagines what it must look like. 

 

“Does it feel good, Jiyong?”

 

The younger man nods, a shiver working its way down his spine as he pushes his finger deeper into himself. When it’s fully seated inside, he sighs again. 

 

“You’re never gonna get loose for me, baby, if you’re only using one finger.”

 

Jiyong shoots Taeyang a look of annoyance, but nevertheless slowly works a second finger in alongside the first. He crooks the digits and ghosts them over his prostate, tossing his head back and moaning. Taeyang clenches his fists and tries to hold back, but he can’t. He reaches up, his hands curling possessively around the younger man’s slender thighs, lifting him up until Jiyong is positioned just right. The younger man wrapped his fingers around Taeyang’s impressive length, holding him steady as he sank down. Matching moans filled the room as Jiyong’s body accepted Taeyang, the two of them gasping when the younger man came to rest on Taeyang’s thighs.

 

“God,  _ Jiyong.” _

 

The younger man smirked and rolled his hips, setting sparks alight in their blood, and before long, Taeyang’s fingers were digging into the younger man’s sides, guiding him as he bounced wildly on his hyung’s cock. 

 

Taeyang watches in awe as Jiyong arches his back, head dropped, panting around the moans spilling from his throat. He’s beautiful when he falls apart, and not for the first time does the older man appreciate the view that he’s fairly certain few, if any, others have ever seen. 

 

“T-Taeyang, I’m so close,  _ please, touch me!” _

 

The older man does, wrapping one hand around Jiyong’s cock, the other trailing lightly down the younger man’s chest. Taeyang strokes Jiyong in counterpoint to the rise and fall of his hips, and it’s only a handful of moments before Jiyong is crying out Taeyang’s name, his cock twitching in the older man’s grasp as he colors his hyung’s stomach with ropes of come. The sensation of Jiyong’s body clenching around him pushes Taeyang over the edge, and he comes with a low keen. They hang, frozen in time for a few minutes, until they can breathe and think with effort. Jiyong climbs off Taeyang, both gasping at the loss of touch, and Jiyong collapses to the bed while Taeyang heads to the bathroom, returning with a soft, wet cloth to clean them both up. He tosses it across the room, making it into the hamper without looking, and laughing softly when Jiyong gives him a look of incredulity. Taeyang shrugs as he climbs back into the bed, and they rearrange themselves until they can pull the covers up over themselves, Jiyong snuggling into Taeyang’s arms and falling into a light doze. The kiss Taeyang drops on his head makes Jiyong smile. 

 

“Love you, hyung.”

 

“Love you too, Jiyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat my ear off!! 
> 
> Tumblr - BeautifulSeoulLiar (personal) or Noonas--Room (request blog)
> 
> OR 
> 
> On Twitter, @KaitouOfHearts.


End file.
